When Comets Collide
by firefaerie09
Summary: Emma and Lachlain receive a surprise that will change their world but will they both survive it?  My first Fan Fic!  Rated M for Lemons, violence and explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ This is my first fan fic. Please be gentle!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kresley Cole. The plot is all mine

_He was dreaming of the fire. It had been years since he'd had the old nightmare but it had come back with a vengeance. Strange, he didn't feel like burning. He felt … different. _

_The flames licked his face, making sweat bead on his forehead and run down the back of his neck. He could feel it run between his shoulders and down into the waistband of his…pants? After the first burn, he had worn no clothes. His leather had melted to his skin, causing his legs to bubble and blister. He had been thankful that they were gone and were one less agony he had to endure. So where had these pants come from? Then he saw her. Emma. He saw her in the flames, writhing in pain, her body contorting as she screamed. He called out to her as he struggled against his chains. She couldn't be here. Why was she here? Terror engulfed his soul but he refused to submit, allowing the rage to overshadow everything except his burning need to free his mate. Emma's hair had caught fire and he could see her skin blistering. Her eyes flew open and flashed silver at him. "You did this to me." Her eyes were sad and accusing as she shuddered and died._

Lachlain came awake with a shout, sweat pouring down his face, his body cold. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before reaching for Emma. Who hasn't there. His eyebrows drew up in surprise and he struggled out of the bedclothes that had tangled around his feet. He glanced at the clock at his bedside and found himself even more surprised. It was well into the afternoon. So where was his wife?

As Lachlain padded down the stairs, the stone cold on his bare feet, her heard Emma's soft singing. He smiled, knowing his mate only sung when she was truly happy. The Lunararium then. His feet moved quickly now that he had a destination but he froze in the doorway, his jaw dropping. Emma, his beautiful shy Emma stood in the center of Lunararium completely nude _and__bathed__in__sunlight._ Her clothes were scattered on the floor around her and her face was raised completely to the sun, her eyes closed, her entire body radiating pure joy.

"Emma…what…" She started at the sound of his voice, her arms flying to cover herself until she realized who stood in the door.

"Isn't it amazing?"

"I doona understand, Emma. How can you be standing in the sun? Am I dreaming?" Lachlain moved swiftly to her, folding her into his arms. He was shaken completely to the core. His beautiful wife, his mate, the one he'd searched over a thousand years for was standing in the sun. His _part__vampire_ wife. Once, before he'd truly acknowledged what she was to him, he had left the curtains open in their hotel room and she'd begun to burn in the sunlight. His folly had tormented him and he had been overly careful since then, going so far as to install automatic shutters on all the windows in Kinevane, their home. Clearly he would need to get a shutter for this room too. But if Emma was standing in the sun… "Emma?"

Emma glanced up at her husband thru lashes, a blush staining her cheeks. "Well…I've been…experimenting."

"Experimenting? Explain please." The frown on his face made Emma a little nervous.

"Well, since things have…changed, I've been seeing what else has changed." Emma rushed on, seeing the scowl darken. "Since we've changed my diet, I figure that maybe other things have changed too. If a diet of blood is the reason why I couldn't have children, then perhaps it's also why I couldn't stand in the sun. Lachlain…it _worked_. I tried just be sticking my foot in the sun and when that didn't burn, I stuck my leg in the sun. I got a little bit burnt but I didn't catch fire. I didn't even _blister_!"

"Emma, how could you take such a risk? Didna you think of what could happen? I canna believe you would be so reckless!" Emma stepped back, folding her arms over her naked breasts, a low rumble of thunder sounding as her eyes flashed silver.

"Excuse me? Reckless? Do you know what it's been like for me? I have _never_ stood in the sun, Lachlain. Never. Do you understand what it means to be left behind when you go outside during the day? To have never been able to run in a field when the sun is shining down? To have never gone to the beach? To not be able to share a picnic with you?" Tears sparkled in Emma's eyes as the thunder got louder.

"Och, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didna think. It frightened me to see you in the sun. I couldna lose you." Lachlain sighed, reaching for Emma who allowed herself to be held.

"You aren't going to lose me." Emma reached up, pulling his face down to hers. "Ever." Lightening crashed over the castle when their lips met.

"I canna wait to see you in one of these new swimming costumes. Though I doona think I want to take you where there are other men."

Emma stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"But the best beaches always have people! And wait until you see the bikini I have picked out. You're going to love it."

"And how would you know what the best beaches are?"

"Movies. Hello! You watched _Lost_ with me! That was made in Hawaii so of course there are going to be people there!"

"Have I never told you that we have private islands? Off the coast of Ireland?"

"When can go?" Emma's face had lit up and he could scarce believe the excitement he saw in her eyes. The thunder had stopped.

"How about next week? That will give us time to have the manor made ready for us."

Emma leaped in his arms, wrapping herself around him. He loved the way she trusted that he would never let her fall.

"Husband, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"How about you show me instead…." He pulled her tight against him, his arousal pressing tight against her belly. Emma's arms tightened around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. His mouth was demanding as he stepped farther into the Lunararium and kicked the door closed. Emma lifted her legs to wrap around him, her core hot against his flannel pajama pants. He slid his arms down her skin, feeling it pimple at his touch, until he could grasp her ass. She moaned against his mouth as he dug his fingers in, loving the possessive way he touched her. His mouth continued to ravish hers as he carried her to the nearest table, knocking flowers out of his way as he went. Thank god it was a full moon and they were alone in the manor or they'd have had a very concerned butler interrupting. Emma's hands drifted down his back and then up again to bury in his hair. She tugged and scratched and felt him grow harder against her and couldn't stop herself as she squirmed against him, seeking release. When Lachlain deposited her on the granite counter she gasped at the cold contact and he chuckled deeply, enjoying the way she jerked closer to him and away from the cold. He felt her tongue run up the side of his neck, causing his head to fall back as her hands reached for the waist band of his pajamas. He dropped his mouth to her neck, trailing hot kisses down to her breast. Her nipples were hard peaks as he flicked his tongue on first one, then the other. He pressed against her, forcing her to lean back on her hands as he worshipped her breasts and worked his hand down to her hot center. She gasped, allowing her head to fall completely back as he slipped one finger and then two into her sex, using his thumb to work her clit. Lachlain brought one hand behind her back, holding her chest to his mouth and worked her hard. His cock was hard, throbbing but he knew he wouldn't last long once he got inside her. She moaned, her body starting to clench around his fingers. "Lachlain…." He looked up, blue slashing thru his eyes as he looked into her molten silver ones. She smiled her seductress smile, showing her fangs and bucked against his hand. "Fuck me." Lachlain groaned and swiftly discarded his pants. He pulled her to the edge of the table and put her legs on his shoulders and smiled deeply as he thrust…oh…so…slowly….into her. Emma brought herself down hard on his cock, drawing him fully into her as they both shouted. He kept his thrusts measured, loving the way her tits bounced and her blond hair cascaded over her shoulders onto the table. She moaned and shifted her legs, drawing him down to her and licked up his neck again. Lachlain felt his balls go tight and then the puncture of her fangs. As she drew a deep suck, he jerked against her, feeling her body clench and shake as her orgasm rocked through her, his own coming hot and heavy. He held her tight and pounded against her, feeling her walls clench and give as he pumped his seed deep into her.

Sighing deeply, Emma retracted her fangs and ran her tongue lightly over the punctures.

"It's a good thing we're immortal or I think we'd kill each other." Emma jested lightly but felt his arms tighten around her.

"No' funny Emmaline. We can still die. It's hard but it can still happen. If I ever lost you…"

"You won't." Emma framed his face with her hands and looked deeply into the eyes of her mate. "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ This is my first fan fic. Please be gentle!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kresley Cole. The plot is all mine

Cries of "Hey look, Emma's here!" and "Oh, what are _you_ doing here?" always met Emma's arrival at Val Hall. If one of the Valkyrie were to be standing close by the area Emma traced to, a window was certain to break. Today tho, Emma was on a mission. Focusing on the door to Nix's room, Emma traced and quickly knocked on the closed door before darting inside.

"Nix…" Emma stopped short, her eyebrows shooting into her hairline. Nucking Futs Nix was clearly in the middle of a vision. Nix lay in the center of the bed in a fetal position, tears streaking down her face, her eyes solid silver beams in an otherwise pale face. Silent sobs wracked the Valkyrie's body and all four windows in the room were shattered. Outside, a true storm was brewing with lightning and thunder crashing close enough to shake the entire house. Emma had seen Nix go thru a lot of visions but only once had she seen one of this magnitude, when Nix had seen the Kaderin's death.

"REGIN! ANNIKA!" Emma turned, bolting for the door. One of her aunts had to be here…She was crashing down the stairs when Regin turned the corner and slammed into her, sending both Valkyrie stumbling backwards. Regin the Radiant pulled a sucker out of her mouth and frowned, something frightening in and of itself.

"What? I'm _busy_." Regin had cotton between her toes and a smear of polish up her foot. "Look what you made me _do_."

"It's Nix. Something's…wrong." Surprise flitted across Regin's features as she ran for the stairs, Emma hot on her heels. They performed another stumbling act when Regin went completely still in Nix's doorway.

"_FUCK." _Regin whipped out her cell phone, dialing quickly.

"Regin, what's happening?"

"Get home. Now. Stop what you're doing. It's happening again." She barked into the phone before flicking it closed. Regin sighed and walked slowly to the bed as though she were approaching a wary cat. "Nixxy…I'm gonna sit on the bed, ok? It's me, Regin. Emmaline is here too." At the mention of Emma's name, Nix sat bolt upright and wailed. From downstairs, Emma heard shouts and curses as more windows shattered. But Emma couldn't take her eyes off Nix. The Valkyrie had begun to rip at her hair, pulling out large clumps. "C'mon Nixxy, snap out of it. We need you here. Annika is coming and we need to talk about what you're seeing. It hasn't happened yet, Nix. We can still stop it."

"HELEN." Emma's blood ran cold. The voice coming out of Nix's body was otherworldly, filled with pain and torment. Helen, Emma's mother, had died after giving birth to Emma. It was said that only two things could kill a Valkyrie; beheading and sorrow. Helen had found her mate in the vampire Demestriu but had her heart broken when he turned on her. Emma had killed Demestriu. "_HELEN!"_

Regin spared a glance out of the corner of her eye at Emma, hoping Emma wouldn't catch it. Emma being Emma caught it, of course. "C'mon Nix. Helen is gone. Emma is here though. Right here, Emma is right here." Regin took Emma's hand and put in Nix's ice cold one. Emma shivered at the contact. Somewhere in the house a door slammed and Emma heard footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"REGIN!" Annika hit the door at a dead run, slamming it against the wall as she barreled through it. "What the _fuck_ is going on?" At the sound of Annika's voice, something in Nix snapped. The silver in her eyes faded to be replaced with her normal violet. Tears and sorrow filled them as Nix leaped into Annika's arms. Over the top of Nix's head, Annika's eyes went wide and flashed silver as they met first Regin then Emma's shocked ones. "Shhh Nix, I'm here." Annika smoothed one hand down Nix's gold hair, patting her back before starting over again. Furie had chosen correctly in naming Annika her second in command of the coven at Val Hall. "What did you see, Nixxy?"

"Helen…" Nix's voice was back to normal. "I saw…I couldn't…I can't.." Nix's eyes darted to Emma. Annika took the hint.

"Emma, downstairs."

"No."

"It wasn't a request."

"Annika…"

"Consider it an order."

"You can't…"

"Emma….c'mon. Just fucking go." Regin spun Emma around and pushed her out the door, slamming it closed behind her. Emma heard the door lock behind her. Sighing, she headed straight for Annika's room. If she was secluded in Nix's room with Regin, that meant there were two rooms with very large closets that were fair game.

When Regin and Annika emerged from Nix's room 3 hours later, they found Emma playing Wii on the front porch and both looked worse for wear. Emma had used her time wisely, tracing a whole new wardrobe back to the manor. Lachlain's eyes had risen but he hadn't said a word as the pile on their bed grew.

"Come with me." Annika's voice was old and tired.

"Is that an _order_?" Emma didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"Don't…." Regin was pissed. "_Big fucking deal. She's always pissed."_ Emma thought.

"I've got this, Regin, thank you. That's a request Emma. Please." In all her years at Val Hall, Emma had only heard Annika say _please_ once. And it had been directed at Furie. Emma tossed her remote to one of the witches, not bothering to look and see which one. Instead of heading back into the house, Annika headed towards the line of wraiths protecting the perimeter. Emma silently followed her with Regin bringing up the rear.

"Where are we going?"

"Not far." Moving swiftly, the trio crossed the line of wraiths into a secluded grove at the edge of the property. The Valkyrie seldom came here but there were several benches and chairs strewn about for when they did. Gesturing for Emma to sit, Annika remained standing and began to pace. Regin sat next to Emma on the cold bench, close enough that she was almost in Emma's lap.

"Annika?" with a sigh, Annika turned to Emma, clearly trying to get her emotions under control. Her eyes were wild and solid silver, revealing how upset she was. "Regin?" Regin was looking at the ground but shook her head.

"Emma…is there something you want to tell us?" Annika's voice was sad and resigned?

"Uhm, I don't think so?"

"Nix saw you."

"Doing what?"

"In the sun, Emma. In the fucking sun! What the fuck were you thinking? How can you play with your life like that? After all that we've done to keep you safe…" Regin was on her feet and yelling but it was the tears running down her face that gave Emma pause.

"Oh."

"OH? Fucking OH? That's all you have to say?"

"Regin…we talked about this. Calm. Down." Annika's voice was firm, her eyes on Emma's now pale face.

"Look, it was one time. I've been experimenting with some dietary things and, well, I thought it couldn't hurt…"

"Emma…you're part vampire. Regardless of what else you may be changing, you are always going to be vulnerable to sunlight. You can't take that chance. Especially now."

"Look, I know with the Ascension coming…"

"No, Emma. You really don't know?"

"KNOW WHAT? How about you guys just clue me in on what Nix saw? Stop dragging it out like this? Is it…oh Freya…is it Lachlain? Please tell me it's not." A sob choked her.

"No. It's…it's you Emmaline. It's you. You're pregnant and you're not going to survive it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ Sorry for the delay in posting! I'm heading out of town for a week so it'll be another delay in the next chapter. How about you review and tell me what you think so far?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kresley Cole. The plot is all mine

"_No. It's…it's you Emmaline. It's you. You're pregnant and you're not going to survive it."_

It had been a week since Annika had muttered those words and rocked Emma's world. Pregnant. Emma didn't know what to feel. Her pregnancy was tied directly to her death. Regin had been all about "getting rid of it" before anyone even knew. Emma had been suspicious that she was pregnant but hadn't had any kind of confirmation. She hadn't told Lachlain of her suspicions. She had been so happy and now this pregnancy would end in death, either her own or her child. A sob shook her body. How could she face the death of her child? How could she even think of it? She crossed her arms protectively over her child. She simply wouldn't. She refused to believe that this was the end for either of them. Kaderin had cheated death. Emma simply would have to do the same.

A soft knock shook her out of her misery. It was sure to be Lachlain. Again. He had been so patient, hiding his worry as best he could. This was saying something since Lykae have serious issues with controlling emotions, especially when it comes to their mates. Emma sighed and peered into the mirror on her way to the door. Her eyes widened at her appearance. Her hair stood on end and her face was puffy. There was no way she was going to be able to hide that she had been crying for the better part of a week so she just ran her hands over her blonde hair and flipped the lights down before unlocking the door. She quickly turned and moved to the window, hoping to hide the worst of her appearance in the shadows.

"Emmaline?" Lachlain's voice was hesitant, his entrance into the room even more so. "Sweetheart, what's going on?" Seeming to spot her at the window, he moved quickly to her. She felt his arms go around her middle and draw her into his strong chest. She held herself rigid, afraid that if she relaxed that she'd come unglued again.

"I'm ok. Another of the Valkyrie have gone missing and it's just hard to take." Which wasn't a lie. One had gone missing. She just had turned up a week later, no worse for wear.

"So you've been holed up in here for a week because of that? I dinna think so, Emma."

"Please. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we just let it go?" Another half truth. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fine. But you canna stay in here anymore. You must eat. You have to be starving."

"No, I'm fine. I just want a hot shower and a nap. Will you wake me for dinner?"

"Of course. But I could come with you…"

"I'm exhausted, Lachlain. Perhaps after dinner…?"

Lachlain tried to hide his surprise but knew from the expression on Emma's face that he had failed. Not since their mating had Emma turned away from him. Something was clearly up. Evidently he'd have to call Val Hall himself.

"Of course, love. Shall I send up a maid?"

"No, thank you. I can manage."

As he watched Emma's slender figure walk up the stairs, Lachlain tried to piece together what he knew of that could be bothering his mate. As king of the Lykae, Lachlain didn't like being out of the know, so to speak. He crossed quickly to his office, summoning Harmann as he went.

"Sire?"

"Have you noticed anything off with Emma lately?" Lachlain cut immediately to the chase. One of the good things about having had the same butler for a dozen centuries was that they could cut through the bullshit and not take offense.

"Sire? I'm not sure what you mean. Off how?"

"I dinna know, damnit. If I did, I wouldna be asking!" He began pacing the room, thinking back over the last week… "Have you noticed her attempting to walk in the sun?" The demon blushed. _He fucking blushed._ "Well?"

"I, well, I'm sorry Sire. I mean, I only caught her the one time and she said it was the first and only time…"

"When was this?"

"About 3 weeks ago, Sire."

"And you haven't seen her in the sun since?"

"I have not, no."

"What do you mean _I _have not? Has someone else?"

"Well there, erhm, there has been talk amongst the maids that more than one of them had walked into a room to find her standing in the sun."

"And no one thought to tell me? When was the last time this happened?"

"Right before the last full moon Sire, a week ago. We all thought you knew, why wouldn't you have been the first she shared this with?"

Lachlain sat down heavily in his chair, allowing his head to fall into his hands. So it seemed the last time his Emma had been in the sun was the day he had found her in the Lunarium. Perhaps he'd been right. It would make sense that she would be upset if she was no longer able to stand in the sun. To have discovered what it was like to have the sun worship your skin and then to have it taken away just as quickly would be distressing to his sensitive mate. He had scolded her, his own fears blocking out the joy she must have been feeling. And he had been right. Not that he had _wanted_ to be right but still….

The sun had set by the time Lachlain raised himself from his chair. The grandfather clock in the hall had just rung 7, the rhythmic chimes bringing him back to this world. He sighed and stretched, heading towards the door. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation. He dredged up the stairs, his feet moving slower and slower as he got closer to their bedroom door. He'd never dreaded facing Emma before. Hell, he'd never really dreaded anything like he was dreading this.

"Emmaline?" He rapped his knuckles on the door, trying to squelch his inner beast. Emma certainly wouldn't take kindly to him barging in. This whole playing nice thing sucked. He just wanted to take her in his arms and make the world go away. Emma deserved so much for all that she'd been through both before they'd met and since. He had been an admitted monster when they'd first gotten together, refusing to see the gentleness in the half vampire/half Valkyrie who was his mate. Emma had a stubborn streak a mile wide so he wasn't surprised when she didn't respond to his knock. It was actually comforting. "Emma?" He smiled, seeing her ethereal form curled up in a ball in the middle of their massive bed. He kicked his shoes off and started shedding clothes as he walked toward the bed. Drawing back the covers, he almost threw up. Lachlain hadn't thrown up since the first time he'd taken a life, when he was a mere lad of 12. Seeing his mate covered in dark red blood was almost enough to put him over.

"Emma!" His hands flew to her next, feeling for a pulse. When he didn't feel one, he started shaking. "Harmann!" He screamed, terror making his voice an unnaturally high pitch.

Lachlain crouched over Emma, doing anything he could think of to get her heart beating. When Harmann stopped dead in the doorway, Lachlain roared in rage. "Get someone on the phone. Call Val Hall. Call Bowen and get Mariketa over here. Call Nix. Call one of the fucking vampires who hangs around Val Hall. I don't care who it is, get them here. I won't lose her."

Mariketa and Bowen ran through the mirror 5 minutes later. They ran to the bed, Bowen to drag Lachlain away from Emma and Mariketa to try – something. Mariketa had known Emma pretty much all of their lives and as the minutes drug by, Lachlain's stomach continued to turn. Mariketa's already pale face began to get whiter as she tried spell after spell. Nothing worked. 20 minutes after Mariketa walked through the mirror, she walked back through. No one could get back and forth between Val Hall and the manor as fast as Mariketa.

Lachlain had moved back to Emma's side, cradling her head in his lap, refusing to believe that she could be dead. He rocked back and forth, sending prayers to any and every deity that he could think of. Immortals didn't just die. They didn't just bleed out. No way.

When Mariketa returned 20 minutes after she walked through the mirror, her face was even whiter than when she'd first shown up. Bowen hadn't left the room, calling anyone and everyone, desperate to save his king. Seeing Mariketa's face, he snapped the phone shut and went to stand by her.

"Lachlain….we only have one thing left to try." Mariketa's normally strong voice wavered but whether it was from fear or sorrow no one could be sure of. "I have to take her through the mirror to Nikolai. Nikolai can get her to Kristoff and that may be our only chance."

"Kristoff? The vampire king? Not happening. Not without me."

"We have to go through the mirror, but I can't take everyone at once. I'll take Emma, then you and then come back for Bowen."

"No, I go first. I'm not leaving her alone over there."

"She won't be alone…" Mariketa's voice had a strain of irritation but she bit it off at a shake from Bowen. Grumbling under her breath, she grabbed Lachlain and said "C'mon then _your majesty_."

It was a solemn affair getting through the mirror to Val Hall and Lachlain wasn't prepared for the storm that crashed around his head. All the Valkyrie in Val Hall were in a rage making the house shake with the intensity of the storm raging outside. Giant balls of hail slammed down on the roof and Lachlain would have been surprised if there were any windows left in the entire place. Clearly the lightening rods were being overworked.

Annika, Regin, Myst and the vampire Nikolai waited for him. Lachlain wasted no time, getting right up in Nikolai's face.

"I go with her. She goes, I go."

"I can't take you across the lines, Lykae. You know that. You would be separated and slaughtered, almost immediately."

"Listen _vampire_, my Queen goes nowhere without me."

Seeing a bloodbath in the imminent future, Myst stepped between the two furious immortals.

"Calm down. I'll go with her. Lachlain, you can not. You're not safe and you do Emmaline no good if you're dead." Both males stopped, looking at the slight woman standing between them.

"It could work. I can trace you and Emma together easily."

"No! I go with her!" The beast shimmered over Lachlain's frame

"You'd let her die over your pride, Lykae?" Nikolai snarled in Lachlain's face, moving Myst behind him.

"ENOUGH!" Nix had appeared at the head of the stairs. The ancient Valkyrie was shaking, something no one present had ever seen. "Do you see what you're doing? Look behind you. See your mate on the edge of death while you quabble, King Lykae. I have seen it. Myst and Nikolai will take her to Kristoff. This is the only chance."

Mariketa and Bowen stood in front of the mirror, Emma's limp body. Blood still covered her body, causing her gown to stick to her. Fresh shrieks rent the air at the sight of one of their own so near death. Lachlain crumpled at Nikolai's feet.

"Save her. Save her or condemn me."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_ Sorry for the delay in posting! I have no real excuse beyond the fact that I wrote myself into a corner. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kresley Cole. The plot is all mine

* * *

><p>"Talk about being put on the spot." Nikolai shook his head, astounded at the simple plea from the Lykae king. "I'll do what I can, Lachlain. Understand that there may be nothing we can do in the first place."<p>

"Just please help her. I can't lose her."

"I'll do what I can. I have to take her now. Every second may count." Lachlain's big hand shook as he smoothed Emma's hair from her face. Gently, he took her from Mariketa, hugging her to him and breathing in her scent for what could be the last time.

"Bring her back. No matter…" his voice broke, "no matter what happens."

"I swear to the Lore I will do everything I can to save her."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Lightening still struck but not a single Valkyrie had moved since Mariketa had brought Emma through the mirror. If it were even possible, they all grew even more still as they watched a Lykae hand his mate over to a vampire. Myst put her hand on Lachlain's arm.

"I won't leave her." With that, she stepped closer to Nikolai, wrapped her arm through his and they were gone.

Lachlain's wails rivaled that of the Valkyrie as he collapsed to his knees in the center of Val Hall.

Tracing into the strong hold of the Forebearers was always dangerous with Myst at his side, but having another half-Valkyrie in his arms who may or may not be the true leader of the vampires made Nikolai quake in his boots. A little. He was still a war lord, after all. He was glad that he had called his brothers to let them know what was going on when Sebastian and Murdoch appeared next to him.

"What's doing, brother?" Murdoch was always too blaise about situations. Sebastian just shook his head.

"I need to find out if Kristoff can save this girl. It may mean a union with the Lykae for the Ascension. I don't know if we can swing it, but we need to try."

"And she's my family." Myst's voice was quiet but the plea in her voice could be heard clearly. Both of his brothers were blooded to Valkyrie women from Val Hall so he knew that Emma's death would affect them just as greatly as it would him. How their wives hadn't heard about Emma's….situation yet was a miracle.

"Alright chums, let's do this. The sooner we talk to Kristoff, the sooner we can find out if we're all walking out of this alive." Sharing a look with Nikolai, Sebastian slapped Murdoch in the back of the head.

"Thanks, Bastian." Nikolai spared him a smile.

"Any time. No, seriously. Any time."

"Myst, I need you to stand close at all times. Do NOT leave my side, no matter what happens. You shouldn't even be here but I understand why. Just…stay close." Nikolai could only hope that Myst could see the seriousness in his eyes and wouldn't try anything.

Exiting the room, a quick walk down the hallway and a turn to the left brought them to Kristoff's office.

"Here goes nothing." Sebastian rapped his knuckles sharply on the door and then stepped behind Nikolai. Murdoch stepped in front of them, his cocky grin in place. The tension as they waited was thick and Nikolai could only hope that the Forebearer King wouldn't notice.

"Enter." The sharp call echoed and the entire party took a deep breath. Murdoch opened the door, striding in as if he owned the place and nodding at the guards as if they were there for his own personal safety. Nikolai followed him, attempting to tuck Emma's face away from the king. He felt Myst bump gently into his side and heard the steady thrum of Sebastian's heart behind him.

"Your majesty." His voice was formal, drawing immediate notice from the King. Kristoff looked up from his desk, eyes widening slightly at the party in front of him. He threw the papers he'd been studying down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now this, I've gotta hear. What's the meaning of this?"

"My King, this is Emmaline Troy MacRieve." Nikolai stepped forward, nodding towards the limp form in his arms. "Demestriu's daughter and Queen of the Lykae."

"I know who she is." Kristoff cut Nikolai off with a wave of his hand. "What is she doing here?"

"My King, she was found a few hours ago, bleeding. The witches and the Valkyrie cannot find a heartbeat. I think I hear a faint one but we do not know how to wake her or stop the bleeding. They thought perhaps you might have something to suggest."

"And my payment? Surely they don't think that I would assist this girl without some form of compensation."

"Should you be instrumental in her survival, you would have the gratitude of the Lykae and Valkyrie for certain, my lord. And that, that could be very beneficial."

Kristoff sat forward abruptly, his eyes going dark. "Yes, yes, it could, couldn't it? It could mean a union and could mean survival for our kind during the Ascension. Something like this is completely unprecedented and is crazy enough that it might work. Callum, get down to the infirmary and get Malcolm up here, now. I don't care what else he's doing. Tomas, get a hospital bed up here for the girl." Kristoff sent the guards scrambling and stood, stretching. "Let's get this straight. I'll see what we've can come up with, but obviously there are no promises. If, and I do mean if, this girl does not walk out of here, I want it known that it was not of our doing and that we did at least try." The last was addressed to Myst and the tone left no room for disagreement. Myst the Coveted drew herself up to her not inconsiderate height, her eyes flashing silver and thunder rumbling ominously in the distance.

"We do not punish those undeserving, King of the Forebearers."

The door opened and Tomas re-entered, a gurney rolling in front of him. Hot on his heels was the guard Callum with Malcolm. The only difference between the three men was Malcolm's lab coat and stethoscope.

"Tomas, put the bed in the corner, by the fire." Callum had clearly briefed Malcolm as the man immediately starting giving orders. "General Wroth, please place the patient on the bed." Nikolai moved immediately, gently placing Emmaline's prone form on the white sheets. Her pallor had continued to drop and the already pale girl wasn't much darker than the white pillow beneath her. Nikolai stepped back and Myst immediately moved forward. "Ma'am please. I need space." Malcolm placed his hand on her arm, causing Nikolai to snarl. Ignoring him, Malcolm guided Myst backwards towards her mate. "I have no idea what's wrong with her and I need all the space to move that I can. I understand your fears but I can do nothing to help her until I know what the issue is. Please stand here, and tell me everything."

Myst took a deep breath, reaching her hand out for Nikolai's. She started speaking slowly, recounting the tale as she had heard it. "Emma was found, bleeding from no cuts that have been found. Our healers, both witch and Valkyrie, have been unable to find anything wrong and have been unable to wake her."

"And why did the Lykae King not bring in a Lykae healer?"

"Because she's not a Lykae. She's a cross breed of Valkyrie and Vampire." Myst didn't miss the glance that Malcolm sent the Forebearer King. The vampire healer moved around Emma's body, lifting her eyelids, looking into her throat, checking her arms and legs. "What are you looking for?"

"Signs of abuse." Myst shrieked and made to attack the doctor but Nikolai held her back.

"Lachlain would never…!"

"As a physician it is my job to assess all possibilities for this injury. I see no reason she shouldn't be awake. Is there anything you've not told me?" He removed his stethoscope and looked at Myst, his words making it obvious that he knew there was more. Myst sighed and with an apologetic look at Nikolai told the room what she had hoped she would never have to reveal.

"Emma and Lachlain wanted children. In order for her to have children, she would need to change her diet. No blood. She would need to eat only as humans do. She had been doing that recently and she had started to change in more ways than we imagined. Lachlain recently found her standing in the sun and it wasn't the first time this had happened."

"And this is unusual for her? To be standing in the sun?"

"Emma hasn't been able to be in the sun since she was a child and her vampire side began to manifest. She was 2 the last time she stood in the sun."

A pin could have been heard hitting the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ Short chapter today. I'm hoping to get on the schedule of one chapter per week but this one needed to get out today.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Kresley Cole. The plot is all mine

Lachlain had no idea how much time had passed before he became aware of his surroundings. Looking through swollen eyes, he realized someone, or multiple someones, must have moved him to Emma's room as some point. Most of her things had been moved to Kinevale but there were a few things that still marked this space as hers. Several bottles of brightly colored nail polish stood in stark contrast to the oak dresser that would likely be empty. The Valkyrie were known for stealing each other's clothes. Emma's closet at Kinevale had more than one piece that hadn't started out as Emma's.

Sitting up in the bed, he noticed Bowen asleep in the chair beside the bed, deep grooves in the arm of the chair that Bowen had clearly clawed. Emma was going to be pissed; she really loved that chair. A spasm of pain shot through his heart as he thought of his mate. Standing quickly, he nudged Bowen awake and clasped his shoulder in thanks. Bowen simply nodded and stood, ready to face whatever was ahead with his King.

Striding quickly out the door, Lachlain noticed the eerie silence. Val Hall was never silent. A tremor of hope shot through his heart. Surely if Emma was dead, Val Hall wouldn't still be standing. The Valkyrie's sorrow would have torn the place down. His pace quickened as he went down the stairs in search of answers. He stopped cold in the doorway to the living room, his abrupt stop sending Bowen slamming into him. Not a single Valkyrie was moving. They were all sitting, silent and still as the dead. The Wii was still running and some game was declaring the player a loser, that all lives had been lost. Lachlain felt bile rise to his throat and he looked at the clock on the mantel. It had been 2 hours since he'd seen Nikolai trace out of Val Hall with Emma. Surely they'd have heard something by now. Lachlain scanned the faces of the Valkyrie but saw no traces of sorrow, only fear. They were still waiting, their flurry of activity suspended. Not a note of thunder could be heard, no lightening was seen flashing out the windows. Val Hall was waiting.

"Lachlain." Bowen nudged his shoulder, causing Lachlain to turn. Annika stood in the doorway to the kitchen and was simply staring at the Lykae.

"What's happening?" Lachlain's voice was more of a challenge than a question as he moved around Bowen to stand directly in front of Annika. "Have they returned?"

"Nix says they should soon. Lachlain, she won't say anything beyond that. I don't know what's happening and she left. We can't find her."

"Has she ever done this before? Had a vision and then disappeared?"

"Yes."

"And? What happened? Clearly she was found."

"The last time Nix had a vision and disappeared, Emma's mother was dying. Nix came back on her own, two days after Helen died."

Valkyrie and Lykae stared at each other, sorrow and acceptance on one face, terror and denial on the other.

Val Hall erupted into a tornado.

"Is it working?" Myst's voice was quiet.

"I think so." A voice she didn't know echoed through the darkness.

"Emma? Can you hear me?" She wanted to answer. She really did. She was tired of the dark. The dark was scary now. Why was the dark scary? The dark was home. But something had…_changed_.

"Give her time. I can at least hear a heartbeat now. It's stronger." That voice. That was…Nikolai. Myst's mate. What was he doing here? Where was here?

"Do you think she'll be ok? I'm scared, Nikolai." Myst was scared? Something was wrong. She struggled against the blackness, feeling it overwhelm her and push her back down. But no. She was stronger this time. This time, she'd open her eyes.

"Myst?" Two pairs of eyes stared back at her, one full of tears and the other full of awe.

"Oh my god, Emma." The tears flowed from Myst's eyes as she tenderly hugged Emma.

"What's the matter? Is Lachlain okay? Where am I?" Emma struggled to sit up felt Myst pushing her backwards.

"Rest, Emma. We'll get you home."

"It's better that she remain here for, ah, observation." Emma's eyes widened as she took in the danger around her. She was in a room she'd last seen when she'd slain Demestriu, the vampire king who happened to be her father. The strange vampire standing over her must be Kristoff, the King of the Forebearers. Emma quickly took count of the vampires in the room and knew she and Myst would never make it out alive.


End file.
